


Stardust; outline for a Transformer AU

by Iona



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-War, Seeker Trines, Sparkbonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona/pseuds/Iona
Summary: Arranged Married AU: Prowl has been through too much, but this might be the most challenging making an undesired sparkbond work with Starscream of all mechs.





	Stardust; outline for a Transformer AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this down it was driving me batty... who knows if I will ever write it. The outline is currently incomplete.

I'm going to note most of this pulled from my own brain pretty much a complete AU, world-building type thing. This outline was not beta-read, I have no other writer to bound this off of you want to help fix anything feel to LMK I'd welcome it. Info is taken from many different sources, some likely strictly fanon based but they suit my need. Some really most of it I can't recall where I have seen it/read it, please if you know who came up with it please LMK so I can credit them I don't intend to steal anything. 

Set pairings: Starscream/Prowl(slowburn), Jazz/Soundwave(background slowburn) and Thundercracker/Skywarp(established)

1\. Focus time: the war is over, how it ended is unknown at this point. Cybertron is being rebuilt, peace is tentative to the point neutrals are demanding bondings between officers of opposing factions in hopes that'll keep war from breaking out anytime soon on Cybertron. Prowl and Jazz are put up for the Autobots and Starscream and Shockwave from the Decepticons. 

2\. Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak are siblings from a rather large mixed frame family from Praxus that where all underaged when it fell. Oldest to youngest in that order though they were the youngest of a larger poll of siblings and only one other sibling survived other than them. Being of mix frame family will come into play later, the other sibling will too. But because of their mixed frame family when Praxus fell they suffered some rather serious issues dealing with others. Their carrier was a seeker and things got messy because of it they suffered because of other refugees from other cities even their own where seekers where common.

3\. Any transformer can carry or sire with another but femmesparks carry easier and are less common about 25% of the population. Femme frames are more of a personal adult choice. Often before the war femmesparks typically went for femme frames. Femme frames became less common during war, femmesparks typically started opting for typically frames when they realize some of them where being caught in hopes of using them to create children for war in subsets of the Decepticons. When they looked like everyone else it was harder for them to be identified. Prowl is femmespark, and she has was hidden in this manner. Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl's siblings are the only Autobots that know this fact. 

4\. Bluestreak has no idea about the fact their family was mixed frame, and it has been pretty much been hidden from him for his own protection. He has little to no memory of their carrier which is painful for him. He has issues with seeker frame mech from experiences from early in the war which is painful for Prowl and Smokescreen as they have the memories of their carrier and siblings who where seeker frame and limits how much they can share with Bluestreak. Bluestreak freaks out when he finds out Prowl being paired with Starscream. 

5\. Starscream is descended from upper class/royalty from Vos though really had no desire for a ruling position and was shoved into said position when 90% the said family lines were wiped out during the early war. Everyone but him was either far too old, far to young or even more unfit to rule/lead. He'd really rather be locked away in his lab but has no choice in the matter. His obsession with getting rid of Megatron had to do with pulling his people out of the war which vosian principals in honor demanded he defeats Megatron before removing them from the war. It sadly never worked. It drove him a bit batty. 

6\. Seekers need a trine to function (in a healthy manner), sometimes they are made up of strictly platonic bonds. Some of romantic, some are mixed. The command trine is made up of mixed. Thundercracker and Skywarp are involved romantically with each other but see Starscream in only a platonic manner he also sees them in only a platonic manner. Many grounders and non-seeker flight frames don't understand this. Often people get confused about the seeker trine bonds, even though it was never a hidden thing before the war.

7\. Neutrals which are mostly made of ground-bound and non-seeker flight frames want the command trine broken up. Prowl says no as she isn't dealing with a loony bond mate. Prowl pretty much has to dig through old archives for proof that any trine can't be forced to stay away from each other for medical safety. 

8\. Many assumed Jazz and Prowl were in a relationship before the bondings were set up. They're simply good friends, Jazz honestly finds it amusing that this was always assumed and played it up. Prowl got tired of denying it, even to her siblings and typically walked away from it all rolling her optics.

9\. Thundercracker is the other surviving sibling but he has no idea Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak are living. Prowl didn't know until she got involved in the war. Thundercrack was an adult by the time the war broke out. A young adult but an adult that thought he had lost his family. Prowl has no idea how to approach him.

10\. Prowl is dealing with all this while adjusting to the rebuild of her frame which is stressful. During the rebuild, she had her tactical computer removed as it causing her damage to her spark which is causing her to be far more emotional openly. After the rebuild, she should have been resting but the world chose to throw a wrench in that plan. She had been running far to much threw the tac computer to keep a grip on things during the war. Using it to keep parts of her personality in check. She had been using mainly to keep personal feelings like attraction, sorrow, and hatred bottled up so she made the best choices for the war effort without letting anything personal into the equation. So the shift in her personality is a bit shocking to those who didn't realize this is the case which pretty much was Bluestreak and Smokescreen, along with Ratchet who would lecture Prowl on relying too heavily on the tac computer.

11\. No one besides her family, Jazz, and Ratchet where aware the rebuild Prowl was undergoing under. It was simply listed as medically necessary repair which was a half-truth as the tactical computer needed to be removed a long time ago. With the peace, they have settled into Ratchet pointed out that this was the safest time for her to go under the rebuild. She was going to have to take one anyway as the computer removal would make it necessary. She might as well make it to a frame she didn't have to keep hiding in. 

12\. Ratchet plays a key role in this story as he was the one the took Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak in after they where orphaned. He has been a surrogate carrier to all three of the Praxians. He didn't want any of them involved in the war but really couldn't keep them from it. Though he tried to keep them away from it as long as possible.

13\. While decidedly happy the war is over Starscream is not happy about what the neutrals are trying to force on him. But at the same time, part of him is willing to make it work as politics are upside down in Vos as they rebuild. They have already been trying to force him into entering into a bond and pushing potential candidates at him which he isn't happy about. Let alone the choices they are giving him aren't appealing to him and if he chooses any one of the offered it'll likely bite him in the aft later. Here is a way to push all of them aside legitimately and make the idiot neutrals happy. His counsel really can't object to Prowl much as she is Praxian with a seeker carrier. At least he knows Prowl doesn't have any of the same motives as the candidates his court is putting forward will have too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl as a femme was inspired by this bit of fan art: https://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/101363931228


End file.
